


Well Spent

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Time Freeze, Time Shenanigans, Time Stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morty has a seemingly unending amount of time to fantasize about the girl of his dreams. Why not make that dream a reality?[Discontinued]





	1. Temptation

“Oh Geeze, Summer! That’s too low!” Morty screamed over the space cruiser’s intercom while he twisted the seatbelt strapped over his chest for dear life. Only one hundred feet in front of him a small white airplane spun in a tailspin while plummeting to the open field below.

“Come on, Summer! Pull up!” Morty shouted again. “Rick why isn’t she listening to me?” He turned to Rick desperate for answers.

“Shut up, Morty, she’s got this!” was the only response Morty got from his grandfather. Rick dived after the white airplane, a manic grin spread wide on his face. “ You hear me, Summer! You feel the need!”

To Morty the white plane seemed mere inches from the ground when it pulled out of the dive and shot back up like a rocket. “The need for speed, bitch! Woo-Hoooo!” Summer yelled in victory as the plane climbed back into the sky, Rick and Morty just behind her, the only ones in the world to witness her death defying display. Rick brought his ship close to the airplane summer was piloting.

“Oh yeah, looks like you really could cash those checks, Summer.”  
"Damn right I could." “Wait, w-when did you learn to fly like that?” Morty asked sometime after his worry fueled panic wore down.

“Well, Morty if you ever bothered to pay attention every once in awhile instead of being gone all the time doing...whatever it is you’re doing...,” Summer’s voice trailed off dismissively. “Then you’d know that grandpa has been giving me flying lessons.”

“Oh,” Morty said. “I didn’t know you liked flying.”

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Morty.” Summer said. “Probably a good reason for that.”

Rick was gazing into the horizon then down at his watch. The only watch that still worked on the entire planet. “Hey it’s getting late. You two ready to turn in?” Morty and Summer agreed and the spaceship and airplane both took a sharp turn back towards home.

“You got any plans for tomorrow?” Summer asked Morty later that night...actually was still daytime...technically, they had long lost track of time.

They temporarily shared the bathroom to brush their teeth before bed. A clean bathroom in a mostly clean and repaired house. It had been 3 months since Rick’s wild house party and the subsequent freezing of the planet. In that time frame the trio decided to live however they pleased and take as much time as needed to put the house back in order. So far the living room was fixed, the hardest part had simply been to replace the furniture. By this point the only thing left to replace was the destroyed bed in their parent’s bedroom but that could wait, it wasn’t like that room was being used. Summer and Morty would pick out a new bed for their parents just before they decided it was time for life to resume, and after they had all the fun they wanted to have.

“I don’t know yet,” Morty answered once he’d rinsed his mouth clean. “There’s not much to really do around here, ya know? And I was thinking maybe Rick would be okay with taking us off world or something. Maybe we can do something fun out in space.”

“Mm, maybe...”. Summer brushed her hair methodically as she gazed at her brother through the mirror. “I’m game as long as we don’t go some place too weird.” Then Something flashed in Summer’s eyes, a moment of remembrance. “Shit. I can’t keep putting this off.” She put the brush down and left the bathroom leaving Morty in a confused silence. He finished brushing his teeth and went to his sister’s room. “Put off what?”

“Just a thing.” Was all she said. Summer was at her laptop, typing away on some website Morty couldn’t see from his angle. “But it has been almost four months and for the love of God I am not putting it off any longer.” She closed her laptop and marched out of her room, muttering something about ‘showing that bitch whos the real bitch’ or something like that...

Between Morty, Rick, and Summer, Summer seemed to be the most active, if not asking Rick for flying lessons, then she would have the family car somewhere across town or even farther than that, getting away with stuff that would have sent their mom and dad into conniptions. Rick spent most of his time working in the garage. And besides the usual off world adventures which, since the time freeze, Summer insisted she be a part of, life was slow and a bit dull. Even their time on some far off planet usually went smoother than usual much to Morty’s relief. It’s not like he enjoyed running for his life each time they embarked and he especially didn’t like having Summer in that same predicament.

At first, everything was a blast. Running through town like dogs without horses. Every single day was like that grocery store scene from 28 Days Later, all possibility laid before them. Rick even helped Morty break into the school to alter his test scores, not that it mattered much, at this rate they were going to completely skip over his summer classes anyway.

Summer was probably running around sabotaging the lives of rival classmates, Rick was restocking his alcohol stash like the world was ending tomorrow, and Morty bought a whole bunch of serial, soup, and canned goods. When Summer asked him why, he said he always felt good about having a fully stocked pantry.

The most daring thing Morty had done was “aquire” his very own motorcycle. Morty knew how to drive a car to a certain degree, he didn’t do it often and could pilot the spaceship more naturally than anything on four wheels. But there was just something about motorcycles, he fantasized about them for years while reading issues of Cycle World and Rider Magazine. They were riskier than cars, hell riskier than Rick’s spaceship, and in some strange, contradictory, rebellious part of Morty’s brain that is why he loved the things. No other form of transportation gave him a true sensation of speed as wind whipped around his body. The fluttering in his chest when the engine rumbled and roared to life just inches beneath him. He felt like a hero on an adventure of glory and self discovery every time he swung his leg over and let the clutch out to roll past the mailbox and down the street. Like no matter what, he’d come out victorious. Maybe Rick could make him a motorcycle that would work in space. A space cycle? Well no harm in asking.

A short time later, Summer left the house with nothing but the axe from the garage, and a bucket full of Rick’s homemade thermite, extra spicy. Morty thought it best not to ask more questions.

 

“I’m going to bed, Rick. Night.”

 

“Yeah, night, Morty. See you in a few hours.”

Morty went up stairs and got into bed. Though he laid there in the calm silence he realized he couldn’t go to sleep. All of the free time had seriously fucked his internal clock. The fact that they were stuck in perpetual daytime didn’t help, Morty had to hang thicker curtains up to his windows to at least create the illusion of night and every time he woke up it felt as if he’d long overslept.

If this were a saturday night, Morty would be chatting till sunrise with his friends. If Morty had any friends that is. He sighed as he pulled his computer off the bed stand, wondering if the lack of social interaction was causing Summer to roam far and wide like she had been. There was zero point in texting when nobody was going to text you back in the foreseeable future. Though it was possible this was more of a liberating circumstance than a bad thing.

“Anything new on Youtube?” A rhetorical question, of course there was nothing new. Rick was kind enough to make some adjustments to how his time freeze contraption worked, otherwise they wouldn’t have internet at all, though he did warn him and Summer that this couldn’t go on forever. While he couldn’t give Morty an exact deadline, it was safe to assume anything over a year would screw them up something fierce.

_Jessica._

The boredom had a strange effect on his hormones, as it did for most boys his age. Boredom lead him to parts of the internet he was ashamed to explore but explore he did. His mind conjuring images of Jessica leaning over him with a gentle smile on her face, just enough to show off her perfect teeth. No Brad, no Toby, or even that bitch Iris, and they were alone together on a game night. Their team had won its first game since the 1950s and there was pandemonium in the stadium. Giving Morty and Jessica just enough time to find each other and slip away. Morty didn’t care much for sports, especially football but Jessica was dating Brad so logically whenever there was something football related at school, she was nearby.

_“But I don’t want him anymore. I want you, Morty.” Jessica held his hand. He was suddenly aware that they were in the school nurse’s office, the door locked behind them._

_“J-Jess-Jessica?” Morty stammered, his hand shaking inside of her’s. There were no romantic one-liners here, not even cheesy ones. Before Morty could say or do anything that could have botched this chance of a lifetime, Jessica pulled him into a deep kiss, and he melted into her._

Morty woke up with a start. His world swirled, spinning and unsure, did he actually fall asleep? It took a minute for the heaviness in his body to lift, there was a dull ache in the back of his neck which he tried to knead out without much progress. Vague images of football, fireworks, and Jessica flooded back into his mind.

The smell of her perfume had lodged itself into his nose and into his memories. It wasn’t candy sweet like some of the stuff Summer wore. It was woody, like an oak barrel with only a hint of sweetness. Like a wine, a perfume a real woman would wear. Morty looked at his wall clock stupidly, remembered it didn’t work, and readjusted his view to the new alarm clock on his bed side table. Rigged with a time crystal it was able to function despite the freeze. He had slept but only for three hours. Morty sluggishly pulled himself out of bed, yawned and ran his fingers through his hair wondering vaguely if Summer had...

The dizzy tiredness was going away and Morty became aware of a different sensation. He looked down and grimaced. Yeah, it must have been one of those dreams. He felt the stiffness through his pajama pants pulling the waistband down to reveal his erection, ruddy and at half-stock, poking out from a thick patch of curly brown hair. He brushed his hand along it and shuddered. So much for sleep. Morty reached for his laptop when a thought struck him. He pulled his pajama pants back over his hips,grabbed his backpack and started stuffing it with clothes.

“I think it’s time for another sleepover.” Morty thought.

Morty had parked the motorcycle on the garage side of the house. He knew there was a good chance that Rick would either be in the garage or passed out on the couch with only beer bottles as company. There was no sign of him on the couch, no surprise, but when he went out the front door he saw the garage door was closed. Maybe slipping away unnoticed was still possible.

“Hey-hey, Morty you got a minute?”

Morty flinched with one leg hitched half way over the bike, trying hard to not disturb his budding erection.

“Hey. W-what is it, Rick?”

“Listen, I’ve got a little proposition for you. I got word through the pipeline that there was a massive explosion on a factory planet somewhere out in the Qwuterian galaxy. It's a neutronium factory, Morty! I know how much you like that shit,” Actually Morty didn't, getting high off his ass was more in Rick’s department.

“So how about we skip town for a few days and scoop out a few hundred gallons before the clean up crew arrive? It’ll-it’ll be great, Morty, that’s enough to last through the end of the year and then some!” Rick grabbed Morty’s wrist and started pulling him back towards the garage, causing Morty to slip clumsily over the motorbike’s seat, his dick was not appreciative.

“Yowch! Rick!” Morty yanked his arm back, finding his footing in time to not face plant in the driveway. “Sorry, Rick but now’s not a good time. I’ve gotta-I gotta go take care of something right now.” Morty faced away from Rick quickly, super conscious of the weight in his pants. He could feel Rick’s gaze on him and hoped furiously that he wouldn’t try and make him pursue this scheme. “Powered Neutronium isn’t really my thing, Rick. So I’m just gonna go. Okay?”

A moment of silence passed before Rick turned away and walked off, grouched by Morty’s brush off. “Fine then you little shit, go have fun at Toys R Us or wherever it is you’re going.”

Without a second thought Morty got on his bike and was on his way to Jessica’s place.


	2. Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt Chapter Title : Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a plot in mind. But then I decided to just post smut instead.

When Rick and Morty broke into Harry Herpson High to change his grades, Morty made sure to get a hold of Jessica’s home address. It wasn’t a spur of the moment thing. He had planned to do so before he even thought about changing his grades, that was his cover. He was discreet about it,  and made sure Rick was out of the room. A part of Morty knew he’d never get over the shame if Rick saw Jessica’s information bright on the screen. It would only take a second to connect those dots. Even a five year old could have detected Morty’s intent.

 “I-it’s nothing serious. I just wanna check up on her.” Morty’s self reasoning was lame but for him it was enough justification to at least **_go_ ** to Jessica’s house.

 Along the way Morty watched the people frozen on the sidewalk, completely oblivious to everything him, Summer, and Rick got away with without them ever knowing. Sometimes the thought of that kind of power made Morty smile a smile he used to try and force back into neutrality though not anymore. It wasn’t as if he had done anything to out right hurt these people, and he never would.  Still, the very fact that he _could do anything..._ The three of them had already shuffled people around quite a bit, changed their clothes, put dresses on guys, pulled the wigs off of women in the middle of important meetings, stolen candy from babies, and placed more unwilling hands on unsuspecting asses than he could count. They’d probably rig up a way to record the chaos when time restarted. A giant social experiment, Rick called it. One for the photo album.

 Morty arrived in front of Jessica’s place, a house pretty similar to his on the outside with a slightly more upscaled interior, and walked through the front door as if he lived there, he would have to replace the broken window before the time reset. Another easy task for the Meeseeks box.

 Morty closed the front door with a soft click, force of habit, it’s not like there was anyone here waiting for him. Technically.  Jessica’s parents weren’t in the house, a definite plus, made the place feel like his own, like a resort get away from the prying eyes of Rick and his sister, a fortress of privacy. He went upstairs and down the hall to Jessica’s room, the second door on the right.  He went in and there she was, beautiful as always, sitting on a chair next to her bed, buttoned down blouse with an expectant smile.

 The first time Morty had done this it had been weird. Real weird, and extremely terrifying. Every moment he spent near her could have been the moment Rick decided he’d had enough of this time frozen reality and with a simple button press pretty much destroy him. But as each day went by, his grandfather didn’t seem bothered, and if he did he could always fly off to another planet or alternate dimension for a while.

 “H-hey, Jessica. Sorry if this is on short notice but I just needed a change of scenery,” Morty sat on the bed opposite her, and placed a hand on her silky thigh.  “And I didn’t think you’d mind too much.” She continued to smile at him expectantly and he leaned in for a kiss. Of course her lips didn’t push back, Morty didn’t expect them to. He gripped Jessica’s thigh when that familiar shot of electricity went through his cock. If he hadn’t been hard before, now it was trying to tear through his pants. It was time to do something about it.

 Maneuvering Jessica onto her knees was fairly easy, adjusting her shoulders and head to be at the correct height, Morty pulled his pants down and kicked them off to the side. At first he’d keep them on, taking advantage of the situation presented yet still feeling self conscious, by now he’d stopped caring.  For a moment he stared into Jessica’s beautiful face, though her eyes weren’t actually focused on him, he believed they were.

 “Oh, Morty. You’re so silly. Stop messing around and give me that dick!”

 That’s definitely something Jessica would say. Definitely. Morty guided his hips forward, his cock teased her lips, moving up and around like he was trying to apply lipstick with it. The opening was  so soft and intensely tantalizing. He didn’t waste anymore time.

 

* * *

 

Morty felt his heart rip into pieces the night of the big home game. He was there only because his dad insisted he get out of the house and experience normal human life outside of his room or Rick’s garage at least twice a week, so he’d thought about asking Jessica out to the movies with him after the game. She had been giving him some seriously long doting looks in the hallway between classes. Looks he couldn’t figure out but didn’t reject. They even shared a few glancing conversations together before Brad intercepted. He was always nearby to pull her away from him, the way you keep your kids from interacting with homeless old people they pass on the street. Not that Jessica was ever happy about it. Maybe she was ready to leave Brad alone?

 A movie would be perfect. Nothing serious, just casual, not a date, not a fling, maybe a friend thing if she wanted.  A horror movie could be just the thing to score him some points in the hand holding department.

 Only...when the game ended, she flew into Brad’s arms with what had to be the biggest wettest kiss she could muster, and as Brad embraced her, it was as it Morty’s heart had been crushed under the stampeding feet of everyone in that stadium. There was no reason for Morty to stay after that.

 “Hey kid.”

 Morty was at the edge of the school parking lot, just far enough to be out of range of the street lamps, when a shadow stepped from behind a car to confront him. Morty cringed and backed away. “Uh. Hi, Iris. I didn’t see you. Sorry. I-I’m just going-” Iris’s hand on his shoulder only increased his babbling in a sad effort to get away from the sophomore, one of the tough kids from the jock sect. On the swim team and often seen palling around with Brad which was enough to put Morty on edge. It didn’t help that she made it an active pursuit to try playing hackey sack with his balls whenever they crossed paths in a lonely hallway. She was just a different shade of Frank Pollicki.  

 “Shut up, Morty.” Iris’s freckled features twisted into a sneer. “So looks like we finally won a game. Pretty cool, right?”

 “Uh..y-yeah I-I guess.”

Iris leaned in. “That’s cause to celebrate, right?”

 Morty felt himself being moved backwards until he hit the side of a car.  His eyes darted back and forth, empty parking lot dammit why was nobody around?  The smell of Jack Daniels...or maybe Captain Morgan was thick, encasing him like a dome under Iris’s glare. A knee slid up his inner thigh to press firmly against his balls. It wasn’t a kick but the move was rough and sudden.  Morty would have shrieked if not for the hand clamped over his mouth, so he thrashed instead, eyes wide and scared.

 “Shut up you damn dweeb I’m not gonna hurt you!” Iris was strong for her size, nearly as tall as Summer, but she worked out like a jock making his struggles useless. “Don’t take this the wrong way you idiot.”

 Morty calmed down and Iris smiled. “See? No reason to freak out, right?” she chuckled. “You’re such a doofus Morty.” Iris pulled away from him but kept her palms on the car Morty was pressed up against, essentially caging him between her two strong arms and formidable bust. Morty shivered. It was a chilly night, despite that Iris thought a low cut tank was the best thing to wear outside.

 “Hey! Eyes are up here!” Irish shouted. Morty’s glance pulled away from the cleavage and onto a set of annoyed eyes. “S-sorry, I wasn’t trying to l-look at them. I mean they-”

 “Whatever,” Iris sighed. “I guess you have no choice bein as short as you are.”

 Not knowing how to respond, Morty just kept his mouth shut and looked down at his tennis shoes.

 “So Mort, how’s life?” The random topic took him off guard.

 “Uh.pretty alright. Fine I guess.”

 “Liar,” she slurred like her tongue was slipping on alcohol. She leaned her face close to Morty’s, close enough that he had to look away, desperate for a diversion.

 “You look like dog shit you little turd. So what’s got you all down in the mouth?”

 Morty frowned and bit his bottom lip. _“None of your business.”_ he wanted to say but he knew better. He wanted to get home in one piece.

 “You look so glum,” she flicked his nose with a finger. “I know just what you need.” Iris looked over Morty’s head then looked down at him again, her predatory eyes entranced him.

 “How about I help you get over Jessica.”

 Morty flinched. “Wuh...wh-what? What about Jessica? No, I really just need to go-”  

 Everything froze when Iris mashed her lips against his. His head slammed back against the car but there was nowhere to run, Iris had him locked and his brains were starting to scramble. Before any sense or coherency returned she pulled her lips away, leaving Morty to stew in absolute confusion. He felt Iris slip in between him and the car door, warm lips pressed into his neck, distracting him from her wandering hands.

 “Wait. What are you...” Morty felt heat rise to his face.

 “Damn jacket is in the way.”  Iris muttered as she found the zipper of his puffy blue jacket and pulled it down to reveal a light yellow sweater underneath. “Geeze, it's not that cold tonight, Morty.” Her voice sounded thick and sluggish in his ear, the stink of alcohol almost completely blotted out the original scent of her woody perfume, His stomach turned, it smelled just like Jessica’s perfume.

 “Stop. I gotta go.” Morty moved forward as his arms slipped out of his jacket. Iris still had it, but she threw it down and grabbed him again, squeezing him against her breasts.

 “Where do you think you’re going?”

 “W-why are you doing this?” Morty said,  frustration starting to carve it’s way into his tone. “Is this a-a dare or something? Did you lose a bet?”

 “I’m doing this because I want to you little shit.” Iris slurred. A fist hit Morty on the side of the head. It didn’t hurt too much, she was probably too drunk to really hurt him. But the implications alone were strong enough.

  _Ziiip_

 Off in the distance the band was playing something but they were too far away for him to tell. All he knew was the game was over, and people would be heading to their cars soon and....

 “Ung! W-w-what are you doing?!”  Morty screamed, a hand clamped over his mouth, Her free hand was in his pants, rubbing him, fondling him.

 “Shut up,you idiot. Shut up and listen.”

 There were footsteps coming from a few yards behind them. People were leaving the school, obviously opting out of the upcoming fireworks display. Morty could have died when the person, whoever they were, walked right past the car he and Iris were tucked behind, but they were in enough shadow to not be seen easily. For a fleeting moment Morty thought about yelling, mouth covered or not he would get their attention and he would be saved. Seconds ticked by, a car started and drove away until silence was renewed. His thoughts raced several ineffective directions at once before fizzling into nothing. Why was this happening, why Iris, why now, when would someone catch him in this? He could feel his heart beating through his eardrums. Why...oh...god.

 “Please,stop, we’re gonna get cauugh-s-some one’ll see us!” His words came out in a low drawn out whisper. Iris chuckled wickedly in the crook of his neck the vibration and warmth liquefying his senses. When he looked down his dick was out of his haphazardly pulled down jeans, fully exposed to the whole damn world, Iris pumping it off like a shotgun.

 “We almost got caught. Did that excite you, Morty?”

 “No!” His voice trembled. _“I'm not. Thi-this...I dont want...”_

 “You just grew three sizes in my palm.”

 “I can't tell my dick what to do.” Morty clenched his teeth and strained against her,trying to pull free. Iris squeezed him viciously and Morty yelped in pain. “D-don't do that!”

 Iris moved again, this time without as much concern about keeping him from running.

 “Fuck me, you’re such a little freak, Morty...”

 Morty’s eyes were shut tight, mortified by the way his body was betraying him. He then realized that the presence of soft pillowy breasts was no longer present on the back of his head. Iris had moved, and then there was a soft warm breeze ghosting over his penis. He looked down to see something he just couldn’t believe. Iris on her knees, cheeks still flushed from alcohol and maybe now arousal. He glared angrily at her though she didn’t seem to notice.

 She smiled.

 “Are you ready?” she whispered. There was no hint of joke in her voice, she was dead serious.

 Morty gulped. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He stared back at her speechless and afraid. Just a couple of minutes ago Iris had been honest to God raping him. But now, when she just willingly placed herself into a far more vulnerable position in which he could escape...

 Running was literally the last thing to come to his mind. In what little light there was, he could see her. Suddenly docile and pleasing with one arm supporting her and the other draped over her chest. Iris looked at him the same way those doe eyed porn stars looked at him in those POV videos. This wasn’t teasing, she looked like she _wanted_ to please him. She even looked a bit like Jessica.

 “Come on, Morty. I want to hear you say it.”

 Oh shit...

 His heart pounded in his chest. This was so wrong. But the opportunity...

_'This is your chance, Morty! Stop being such a goddamned pussy!’_

Geeze. Did that mental encouragement really need to come out with Rick’s voice? His face burned a deeper shade of red.

 

“Do it. Please.”

Hopefully he wouldn't regret this.

 Iris didn’t start blowing him immediately as he’d expected. She pushed up his sweater, her soft lips brushed against his stomach. Morty closed his eyes, bracing his body against the car as he felt her hands grab his cock for the moment of truth.

 “Since you’re such an exhibitionist, keep an ear out, alright?”

 “Huh?” Morty wasn’t quite sure he had understood Iris, but it was too late to get her to repeat that. She didn’t waste any more time. Morty barely even saw his dick before it was in her mouth. Her mouth was heaven! She started bobbing her head up and down and reached around to grab his ass, pulling his hips closer to her face. Morty trembled feeling the muscles in his legs tense and release with every stroke. What was it Iris had said? To keep an ear out? Just then Morty swore he heard snatches of conversation, some kids walking and jogging around the cars in the lot. It sounded like a fairly large crowd all chatting and yelling, and singing while getting into their cars, some alone or with their parents. A few voices he actually recognized.

They were so close and yet so far away. His senses had dulled, drained out from between Iris’s beautiful red lips. People flowed around him like a river of danger, the car and the dark shadows created by the school’s tall brick walls acted a mere wind breaker against what could have been a tidal wave of really awful things.

 And there Morty was, hunched over a school bully who was lapping lavish wet rings of pleasure around him with her tongue. If he were at all coherent of consequence he wouldn’t have believed just how much of a fuck he didn’t give.

 

 _“Let them see us.”_ he thought. _“Damn, I might cum so hard if they see us.”_

 “Nng. Fuck, Iris.” He whispered her name. It was all he could do besides panting by that point. Jerking off never felt this good. Not even when he had Gwendoline did it ever feel this genuine. Putting his dick in the sex robot’s mouth felt more like he was jammed into a vacuum cleaner on the highest setting. Too rough and too dry.  

 Iris on the other hand...her  tongue did lovely things, gliding and massaging the underside of his cock, a _very_ nice place to massage. He unconsciously brought his right hand up to Iris’s face, he wanted to caress her but thought against it. Too weird? This felt amazing but did he like her? Did she like him? His hand clenched once, twice, before grabbing a fist full of her red hair, closing his eyes for just a moment as a rather strong wave of pleasure throbbed through him before he looked down again. He didn’t want to miss any of the show.

 Unconsciously Morty moved his hand lower to the base of her head, essentially pushing her mouth further onto his cock.

 “ _Urk._ ” Iris emitted the slightest sound of trouble caused by Morty’s hand pushing her down, she was a sloppy sucker and had to swallow whenever she pulled up but her lips never left him. She blinked up at him and then down again, continuing her task without even a skip in the beat. More tongue swirling, then she pulled back to lick and play with the head. Damn she had good tongue!

 The fireworks had started, and with them another outflow of game watchers either satisfied or dissatisfied with the night’s events and totally oblivious of the dirty adventure Morty was having mere feet away from them. Thankfully the parking lot was large and Iris had ambushed him on one of the farthest sides close to the busses so it was most likely a faculty member’s car. If they were lucky the owner wouldn’t be ready to leave for a good while yet. If they were lucky.

 “Iris... Y-you feel amazing...” From the corner of his eye he saw a couple of cars drive towards them before turning off towards the lot exit, their headlights vaguely ghosting over their hiding spot. Obviously they hadn’t been seen but...

 Morty could feel his balls tighten and Iris must have sensed he was nearing his peak. Her pace quickened. She was seriously going for gold, pulling his cock further into her mouth. His hips started to move with the rhythm she had set and she ‘urk’d’ again, probably not expecting the added momentum of his small yet eager thrusts. Iris closed her eyes in concentration, Morty lolled his head back when he felt her fingers grip his ass even tighter. In that moment of growing euphoria he believed that Iris picked on him because she secretly loved him. It was stupidly juvenile to think this but he was a stupid juvenile. As Rick once said, sometimes it was like his common sense was in orbit. But the pleasure was real and reaching its crescendo, the sound of the fireworks was so loud it was actually doing a good job at masking out any stray moans to escape his lips.  

 Morty hardly registered it when it happened, Iris moved one hand away from his butt cheek and slid it under his sweater, found a nipple, rubbed it back and forth a few times with her thumb then firmly tweaked it. God fucking damn.

 The fireworks finale marked the moment he couldn’t hold it anymore. He tried to warn her but she was ruthless. He could hardly breath.

 “Ahn...Iris, fuck...oh fuck, I’m gonna..I’m gonna-!”

 He went down, his bare ass hitting the cold concrete yet Iris kept going. She went down with him, her ass up in the air and her head down between Morty’s legs, glistening red lips clamped down like a vice as his hot load shot toward the back of her throat. _Gulp, gulp...glulp_.

 He moaned long and loud, doubled over and muffled in her hair still gripped between his fingers. Iris didn’t unlatch her face from his dick until he finished.

 He panted while Iris polished him off then sat up and whipped her mouth clean on the sleeve of her jeans jacket as if she had just finished a most delicious meal.

 

“I hope you didn’t wake the whole neighborhood.” She didn’t spit, she didn’t wipe her mouth to get something gross out of it. She laughed and licked her lips playfully.

 

“That was _a lot_ of pent up emotion.”

 

Morty was confused. Did it...taste different when you were stressed out about something?  Iris must have caught his confusion and rolled her eyes. “Nevermind.”

 

“Nevermind?!” As the afterglow faded shame returned and he pulled his boxers and jeans back on. Iris leaned back seemingly untroubled, giving him a chance to collect his thoughts and feelings. Morty lifted a shaky hand up to her. “That was...great.” He searched for something else to say but nothing else came out. His heart had settled by then, even though his brain had just started to work, and the reality of what had just happened finally hit him.

 “....thanks,”

 “Not a problem, Mort.” Iris’s smile was lopsided as she winked at him. She had beautiful pink lips, swollen with exertion. Most of the red lipstick was smeared all over his cock. She looked so satisfied with her work.

 _"Can we do this again?”_ That thought rang loud in his brain but shame, he still had some of that left, kept him from vocalizing it.

 “But I don’t understand...why?" he asked.

 I was drunk, I was horny, I saw you and thought I'd go for it.”

 “In the parking lot?!”

 “You liked it.”

 Morty couldnt deny that. It brought on a fresh avalanche of shame. “But...”

 “I did it because you’re cute, Morty. You look good enough to fuck.” she sounded so casual about it, Morty’s heart practically stopped. “Wha...?”

 Iris stood up and started brushing herself off.

 “Jessica isn’t the only one who eyes you in the hallway. But I wanted a piece of you first."

"Stand up.” She reached down for his hand and pulled him up easily. “Get your pants on. No point in risking getting caught with your pants down now.”

 Morty’s brain hadn’t caught up with her yet. “So you mean you think I’m-”

 “Why don’t we do this again sometime.” Iris interrupted, she slapped his back with nearly enough force to send him sprawling. “You’re cute and you’re fun in your own weird... twerpish way.” She pulled him close and kissed Morty for the second time that night, with enough force to illicit a whimper from Morty. Unfortunately it was too late to do anything else.

 She left Morty standing alone next to principal Vagina’s car. When his dad came to pick him up...the conversation was awkward.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
